1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for connecting a plurality of plugs to a standardised plug socket, as well as to a plug system and a plug-and-socket distribution module.
2. Description of Related Art
Plug-and-socket connectors which are applied worldwide and are standardised, exist for electrical signal leads in the wiring of buildings, such as for example the widespread RJ45 plug-and-socket connector (International Standard IEC 60603-7) and the related plug-and-socket connectors according to the standard family IEC 60603-7-x, for example the Standard IEC 60603-7-7, or according to IEC 61076-3-110, and further systems which, for example, are compatible with these plug-and-socket connectors. Common to these plug-and-socket connectors is the fact that they each comprise at least eight plug contacts. Accordingly, it is common to use one cable with four twisted core pairs per connection point. Moreover, plug-and-socket connector types which are derived from the above mentioned plug-and-socket connectors, such as RJ11 and RJ12 systems with at least four plug contacts and two twisted core pairs, exist. Often, applications to the wiring system of a building are carried out, which do not require all two or all four pairs. Because of this, the possibility of being able to render unused cable pairs usable for other services exists in these cases. The common use of a cable is often called cable sharing or splitting.
Often, RJ45 plug sockets (or plug sockets according to a related standard) are already installed in the building in a fixed manner. For this reason, the desire exists for a device (adapter, splitter), which on the one hand may be introduced into the already existing plug socket, and into which on the other hand several plugs for the different services may be inserted. Such splitters of the conventional type however have the disadvantage that they require quite a lot of space in front of and around a socket, to the extent that adjacent sockets may not possibly be used. Moreover, inherent of the design, the splitters project from the sockets and as a result are exposed to mechanical influence and damage. Furthermore, the relatively largely dimensioned splitters, as the case may be, may negatively affect the transmission performance, and under certain circumstances require an extensive compensation.
A splitter system which alleviates these deficiencies, is known from EP 1 128 494. This system is based on an adapter which may be introduced into a RJ45 socket and into which up to 4 splitter plugs may be introduced next to one another. Here however, it is disadvantageous that the splitter plugs need to be constructed in a very narrow manner, and for this reason can hardly be handled. Moreover, the cross-connecting of the pair 3/6 requires a complex and expensive leading of the contacts.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a device for connecting a plurality of plugs to a standardised signal lead plug socket, which overcomes the above mentioned disadvantages of the state of the art.